


Close Friend

by HanaritsuKrizza



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Arashi's Diary: Voyage, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, OhBa - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaritsuKrizza/pseuds/HanaritsuKrizza
Summary: Aiba and Ohno were flirting and Jun got to be the unfortunate witness.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Ohno Satoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Close Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the scenes near the end of Arashi's Diary: Voyage, Episode 4.

..

* * *

_"It's a long tour, right? This is for sure."_

_"Right."_

_"You see..."_

_"Yeah."_

_"You know... it's a level where mistakes aren't considered mistakes."_

Jun took a long puff from his electric cigarette as he continued to monitor Aiba and Ohno who were completely absorbed in saying something in front of the camera. Both of them were drunk, Ohno more than Aiba, and it was becoming apparent from the way they handled their selves. Not to mention, their proximity was getting closer to questionable and if not for the fact that Jun was also quite tipsy and sedated, he would have warned them to stay out of the camera.

Nino and Sho had already gone back to the hotel along with approximately half of their staffs. Jun and the rest were just finishing up and it wouldn't be long before they, too, would go back. For the meantime, he let the staff capture and record a few more back stage scenes for documentary purposes.

Truthfully, Jun was contented in watching the two fumble through their words and laugh foolishly at each other. But Aiba was practically leaning his head on Ohno's head while both of his hands were placed on the smaller man's shoulders as if he was worried their leader would get taken away from his possession and the sight was really bordering to dangerous.

It was one thing to make the fans go wild with this kind of unintentional fan-service, but it was another matter to get scolded by the higher ups because of their inappropriate behavior.

That was why when Aiba gestured for him to go to Ohno's right side so all three of them could get on with it, Jun didn't hesitate to comply, regardless of how he was disagreeing with what they were saying.

With Jun also resting an arm against Ohno's shoulder (but not as proximate and unrestrained as Aiba was), Arashi's leader resumed on giving out what was supposed to be words of wisdom in front of the camera, calling Jun "MJ" in the process, and Aiba proceeded on backing him up and supporting every statement. Jun simply allowed them to talk, only giving out comments every now and then and laughing at their silliness, at least until Ohno got sidetracked without wrapping up what he was previously saying.

He didn't miss the fact that Aiba hadn't retreated his hands from Ohno's lithe body even once.

He would have to spend a significant time editing the video so it could be counted safe for public viewing. He told the staffs that it was enough for the day, picked up from where he left off with his own drink and kept an eye on Aiba and Ohno who immediately went back to their own space.

It wasn't really a secret that Aiba and Ohno had a relationship that went beyond being friends. That fact had already been established among the rest of the Arashi members and the staffs that were closest to their group even long before those two had realized what they meant to each other.

It never posed any problem to any of them, so Jun didn't disapprove, but he deemed it best to be vigilant about it especially at times like this that they were both in the influence of alcohol and they were in a moderately public place.

Aiba's arm was folded on the table and his head was nestled on it, but he was facing on his side where Ohno was seated. His gaze was focused yet tender and he was looking at the older man with such undivided attention as if he was the only thing that his eyes could focus on. There was also a permanent grin plastered on his face as though he couldn't contain his happiness just from seeing Ohno beside him.

On the other hand, Ohno was still holding his almost empty wine glass, but his gaze was also fixed at the taller man's face. They seemed to be communicating without words and even though Jun couldn't understand it, half of him found it adorable and sweet. Though the other half still found it ridiculous and rather scandalous.

Just when Jun had thought silence would take over for the rest of the night, Aiba spoke in a mellow tone, "What present will you give me for this year's birthday?"

"What do you want?" Jun heard Ohno asked back before he saw him took a sip of his wine. He did the same with his.

"You know what I want."

"No, I don't. I wouldn't ask if I know."

Jun knew that Ohno knew what it was. Judging from the way the corner of his lips moved slantingly upwards, Jun concluded that their leader was simply playing dumb on purpose, most probably to tease or to flirt. Whatever it might be, Aiba seemed to have gotten the message.

"Yes you do," Aiba said, his eyes twinkling and voice brimming with mirth.

"Give me a hint."

"Okay." Aiba carried out the act of thinking hard. He propped up his arm to bring his head higher, furrowed his eyebrows in feign contemplation and said, "it's something precious."

Ohno let out a full smile as he brought his glass down. Jun saw from his peripheral that staffs that had stayed with them were walking one by one out of the room, only a number of them had remained. It was already late and Jun had perceived that it was also time for them to go, but the two were still in the middle of their moment and he would like to grant them a little bit more time.

"That doesn't help at all, everything you receive is precious to you."

Aiba laughed at that and Jun didn't realized that he was catching the cozy vibe that the two were emitting, he felt so relaxed while listening to them. He also failed to notice that there was a slight smile of fondness forming on his lips.

"That's true. What about this? It's priceless."

"Hmm, that can't be. There's only one thing that I considered priceless here."

"Really? What is it?"

Jun had a hunch of what Ohno would say, so before he could answer, Jun decided to brace himself for some squealing and more flirting.

"You," Ohno said, leading Aiba to blink at him in awe.

"Aww~~ Lea~der." The taller man cooed and then moved to wrap his arms around Ohno's smaller frame in a complete hug. "You're my most precious and most priceless person too."

Jun heard Ohno's affectionate laugh that came after Aiba's declaration. They were so smitten with one another and one glance could tell how unreservedly and unconditionally engrossed they were to each other. It was obvious they were in their own world and Jun didn't have any intention of intruding on that, even though he could still hear the buzz of Aiba's husky voice as he murmured directly to Ohno's ear.

Aiba's arms were secured around the other while Ohno leaned heavily on him. They were so close, closer than Ohno and Nino could ever get in front of a camera, and Aiba's lips were already touching Ohno's skin. Their body language had a subtle change and they were starting to become more and more intimate.

Once, in a magazine, Ohno had addressed Sho as his wife, Nino as his mistress, Jun as his lover and Aiba as his close friend. Introspecting about it now, Jun thought that the term close friend was way more meaningful to Ohno than the terms wife, mistress and lover could ever be. It was with Aiba that Ohno truly felt calm and at peace, and that was what he undoubtedly needed the most.

"Can I go to your room tonight?" Aiba's voice had gotten clearer again, so he was able to hear him again. Though, really, Jun wished the taller man had refrained from increasing the volume of his voice.

"You know you can always go every night."

It was at this moment that Jun decided they needed to get a room.

"Alright, enough flirting for tonight," Jun said, his own voice sounding a little gravelly. "We still have a performance tomorrow night and a rehearsal tomorrow morning. You two should go back to the hotel and take a rest."

To his surprise, Aiba and Ohno appeared to hear him just fine. With another whisper of Aiba to Ohno's ear, which Jun fortunately didn't catch, the two of them stood up and prepared to leave. Jun watched them collect their things (Aiba helped Ohno with his down jacket and then with his cap, brushing and fixing the smaller man's hair with so much gentleness and care that even Jun felt a bit warm) and waved goodbye to the remaining staffs before bidding Jun one.

He returned their parting and as a simple precaution, he remarked with a weighty implication, "The tour have a long way to go, don't do any unnecessary exercise that can tire your body out, okay?"

"Don't worry, MJ, leader's body can take it. I'll take care of him afterwards. Right, leader?" Aiba claimed, wound an arm on Ohno's shoulder and laughed when Ohno smacked him lightly on the head.

"Don't tell MJ that," Ohno said as he, too, giggled on their way out, leaving Jun with his regrets on deciding to prolong their moment earlier.

He changed his mind, hundred percent of him found this ridiculous and excessively scandalous, after all.

* * *

..

_**-krizza-** _

**Author's Note:**

> yes! i also finally have an Ohba fic. i'm so weak for this pairing, honestly.


End file.
